Gracias tu eres mi salvación
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Itachi Casi abusa de Deidara, Sasori lo salva, Pero luego! Itachi sí venga y lo manda al hospital. El Uchiha se Entera de que enamorados estan, entonces va dónde esta el herido Sasori y. .. Es mi 2 fic, plis entren y lean.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que aqui se precentan no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (SasoDei), intento de violación y peleas.

Aclaraciones:

Texto normal

-Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Mis comentarios)

******* Cambios de esena *******

(*****) groserias

Aqui va mi segundo fic, la verdad me encanta Itachi, pero buscaba al "malo" y quien mejor que el :P

Espero que les guste, disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Gracias... tu eres mi salvación.**

La clase de ese día se le hacia realmente larga, contaba incluso los segundos para que sonara el timbre y pudieran salir de esa prisión, y si el rubio tenía suerte, podría hasta encontrar a cierto pelirrojo en su camino.

-Deidara-sempai.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Tobi?

-Tobi se preguntaba, ¿Por qué está tan distraído?

-Es que… estoy muy aburrido.

-¡Madara!, ¡Deidara! ¿Van a poner atención o tienen algo más importante que escuchar la clase?- el profesor Orochimaru les gritó y los demás alumnos se reían de ellos.

-Lo siento profesor.

-Tobi también lo siente.

-Si, bueno, continuemos, como les decía en 1876...

-_Uf, pero que aburrido, ¿Por qué no suena el timbre?_

El chico se recostó sobre la butaca y miró por la ventana hasta que cinco minutos después sonó el timbre y pudieron salir.

-Al fin- suspiró- estaba tan aburrido que me sorprende no haberme quedado dormido.

-Pero Deidara-sempai, creo que debería poner más atención a la clase o puede reprobarla otra vez.

-No me preocupo por esto, esta clase la compenso con mis notas en artes.

-Oh si, usted es excelente en eso.

-Gracias Tobi, pero ya te dije que no me hables de "usted".

-Tobi lo intentará de nuevo, Deidara-sempai.

Caminaban a la siguiente clase y Deidara miraba a todos lados, esperando encontrarse con el chico de ojos miel.

-Hola chicos.

Konan y Pein se acercaban a ellos y los saludaban con la mano.

-Hola- dijo un poco decepcionado el de ojos azules- Oigan ¿No han visto a Sasori?

-No, pero seguro que te está buscando.

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos.

-Si, hasta luego- y vieron a los dos chicos alejarse- vaya ya ni siquiera nos quiere saludar.

-No es que no quiera- le dijo su amiga muy convencida de lo que decía- es que está buscando a su "amigo".

************** Con los chicos ************

-¿No lo ves Tobi?

-No Deidara-sempai.

-¿A quien buscaban?- habló alguien que estaba atrás de ellos y Deidara se volteó y sonrió.

-¡A ti Danná!- casi se abalanza sobre el, pero se contuvo porque sabía que a este no le gustaba ese tipo de tratos.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, pero la última clase estuvo muy aburrida.

-No me digas, ¿Historia con Orochimaru?

-Sip.

-Y Deidara-sempai casi se duerme.

-Ja ¿En serio?

-Si, estaba como desesperado por que sonara el timbre.

-Bueno, la verdad sus clases son aburridísimas, peor que ir a un velorio.

-Cien veces peor- le respondió y se le quedó mirando fijamente, por lo que el pelirrojo se puso un poco nervioso.

-Bueno chicos, luego nos vemos, ya tengo que ir a la siguiente clase- se alejó y se despidió con la mano.

-Vaya, Sasori-san parece que siempre tiene prisa.

-Si, bueno tiene que mantener su beca para ayudar a su abuela.

Y los dos también se fueron, por el camino hablaban de un problema no muy reciente.

-Oiga sempai.

-Si

-¿Itachi aún lo sigue molestando?

-Hm, si aún lo sigue haciendo, pero afortunadamente en estos días se tuvo que ir con su hermano a no se donde y no volverá hasta la próxima semana.

-Que bien.

Itachi era un año más grande que ellos dos o sea iba en el mismo grado que Sasori, pero en otro grupo; el chico siempre que podía acosaba a Deidara, aunque este lo evitaba y trataba de ir siempre acompañado, a veces se lo encontraba y no podía zafarse de el hasta que llegaban más de sus amigos o veía a un profesor.

***************** La próxima semana ****************

El timbre de la escuela sonó para anunciar que era la hora del receso.

-¡Que bien!, vamos Tobi, rápido, hay que buscar a Sasori.

-De acuerdo sempai, espéreme.

Salieron tan rápido de la clase que cuando salieron a los pasillos, todavía no había nadie fuera.

Fueron velozmente por los corredores, hasta que alguien tomó a Deidara de un brazo, el chico volteó, pero no para encontrarse con su Danná, sino con la última persona a quien quería ver, también Tobi se detuvo junto a su sempai.

-Hola Dei, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Me extrañaste durante estos días?, porque yo si.

-Suéltame Itachi- intentó soltarse pero el joven de cabello negro era más fuerte.

-No lo creo, ahora tu y y…

-Suelta a mi sempai- le dijo enojado el chico.

-Tú que te metes, lárgate de aquí si o quieres salir lastimado.

-¡No!, suéltalo- se abalanzó sobre el, pero en ese momento Kisame apareció y sujetó al chico.

-Gracias Kisame, hazme un favor, llévatelo de aquí, y no dejes que se acerque- sonrió maliciosamente- me voy a divertir un rato con Dei.

-De acuerdo, pero me debes una Itachi.

-Si claro, ya llévatelo- Kisame se llevó arrastrando al chico, aunque este se trataba de soltar y grataba, por lo que le tapó la boca y se lo llevó.

-***** suéltame.

-Esa boquita Dei, mantenla limpia porque quiero saborearla.

-*****

-Vamos, aquí no podemos continuar- le dijo y también lo arrastró por el corredor mientras el lo intentaba golpear y patear desesperadamente sin lograr nada.

Lo llevó hasta un pequeño cuarto donde estaban los productos para limpiar; empujó un poco la puerta y esta se abrió, metió al rubio y luego el entró.

-***** ¿Qué crees que haces?, déjame ir.

-No lo creo Dei, no hasta que obtenga lo que quiero

-Y de que te va a servir de todos modos, te van a suspender.

-No me importa, para ese momento ya habré tenido lo que quiero.

-Bastardo déjame- pero Itachi lo empujó hasta una caja para que quedara sentado, entonces lo tomó de las muñecas y lo puso contra la pared.

-No te resistas, lo terminarás disfrutando- acercó sus labios a los del rubio y los juntó a la fuerza, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y así lo inmovilizaba por completo.

Al rubio casi se le había ido todo el aire cuando Itachi se separó.

-Ves que si te gusta.

Se levantó un poco y se quitó la camisa, luego hizo lo mismo con Deidara mientras este le decía.

-No, déjame, no- pero ya se la había quitado y lo había tirado en el suelo. Como estaba ya desesperado intentó suplicarle- ya basta Itachi, por favor, suéltame.

-Ya te dije que no- y volvió a besarlo, pero se escuchó abrirse la puerta de la bodega y el Uchiha levantó la vista, para ver a Sasori completamente rojo de ira.

-Déjalo Uchiha- el pelirrojo se le tiró encima y logró quitarlo de encima de Deidara.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo peleando, y Deidara ya se había levantado, así que se acercó a donde estaban para ayudar a Sasori, pero solo logró que lo empujaran por accidente contra la pared, por lo que se desmayó.

-Es toda tu maldita culpa Uchiha- le dijo y se pudo levantar.

-¿La mía?, yo no se lo que tu tenías que estar haciendo aquí.

-Pues salvar a Deidara de ti y tu asquerosa existencia- le dijo y lo golpeó en el estomago, pero después el de cabello negro lo golpeó en la cara y lo empujó contra la pared y lo volvió a golpear, ahora en el estomago.

-¡Deténganse!- el profesor Iruka, los había encontrado y miraba muy sorprendido a Sasori al que le salía sangre del labio; a Itachi que no tenía camisa y tenía sujeto al otro por el suéter y tenía el puño en alto, con un golpe en la mejilla; y a Deidara que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Iruka, que pasa?- el profesor Kakashi había llegado y miraba igualmente sorprendido la escena.

Nadie se movió hasta que Iruka y Sasori corrieron hasta Deidara y lo tomaron en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Lo llevaremos con la enfermera y luego vamos a la dirección, el director Danzou tiene que saber sobre esto.

-Nosotros ya iremos allá Iruka, vamos Itachi, sígueme.

El joven tomó su camisa y siguió al profesor mientras los otros dos se llevaban cargando a Deidara, cuando llegaron a la enfermería, dejaron a Deidara acostado, le dijeron a la enfermera lo que había pasado, luego salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la dirección, pero mientras caminaban, Iruka le preguntó:

-Y bien Sasori, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, obviamente Deidara tuvo algo que ver, pero debe de haber sido algo verdaderamente malo para que te hiciera pelear con Itachi.

-Si… bueno- estaba pensando si contarle o no, hasta que decidió contarle- encontré a Itachi, con Deidara, ese mal… perdón, Uchiha estaba sobre Deidara y lo estaba obligando a besarlo, ¡¿Lo entiende profesor?!, el lo intentó violar, ¿Que podía hacer yo sino tratar de ayudarlo?

-Bueno, no me sorprende que hayas reaccionado así, pero el director es muy estricto, de todas maneras te podrá castigo, te dirá que por que no fuiste a pedir ayuda, sin embargo, trataré de que el castigo no sea muy grande, no te preocupes, además, hablaré con tu abuela si tu quieres.

-Gracias, pero no se preocupe, yo le diré.

-Bien- ya habían llegado y entraron- solo cuéntale la verdad al director, yo te creo.

El chico asintió y entró a la oficina de Danzou donde ya estaba Itachi sentado en silencio, Kakashi recargado contra la pared y a Danzou sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

-Siéntate Sasori.

-Si señor.

-Bien muchachos, quiero que me digan que fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Sasori ya había abierto la boca para hablar pero el moreno habló primero.

-Señor, Deidara y yo estábamos… hablando y luego llegó Akasuna y comenzó a golpearme, yo solo respondí, y luego me tiró al suelo y me siguió golpeando, luego Deidara intentó separarnos, pero Sasori lo empujó contra la pared y se desmayó…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! pero que mentiras estás diciendo Uchiha.

-A ver Sasori, ahora tú cuéntanos tu versión de los hechos.

-Bueno, cuando salí de mi clase, me enteré de que el- señaló a Itachi- se había llevado a Deidara arrastrando a fuerzas, entonces los busqué y los encontré en la bodega donde guardan los productos de limpieza, Itachi estaba sobre Deidara, ¡Lo estaba intentando violar!, y yo llegué, y le quité a Itachi de encima entonces, nos empezamos a pelear, luego Deidara intentó separarnos y por accidente lo empujamos contra la pared, el se golpeó en la cabeza y se desmayó, después llegó el profesor Iruka, y luego el profesor Kakashi, y nos detuvimos.

-No tienes pruebas de que eso haya pasado.

-En cuanto Deidara despierte puede decirle lo mismo, además Madara también le puede decir que Itachi se lo llevó a la fuerza.

-Entonces… salgan un momento los dos, ahora los llamamos.

Los dos salieron y se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la pequeña sala que estaba fuera de la dirección; si no es porque la secretaria se encontraba ahí, seguro que los dos continuaban su pelea.

********************* Dentro de la oficina *******************

-Ustedes, con lo que vieron al llegar, ¿Qué opinan?

-Bueno, yo creo que el que dice la verdad es Sasori, porque si no es así, ¿Qué hacían Deidara e Itachi adentro de la bodega?, porque hasta donde yo se, Deidara siempre lo evitaba- razonó Kakashi.

-Concuerdo con Kakashi, además, Sasori no es una persona que busque problemas, a mi me parece que el dice la verdad.

-Bueno, y yo confío en lo que dicen, háganlos pasar.

Así lo hicieron y los chicos se volvieron a sentar.

-Llegué a la conclusión de que lo que dice Sasori es la verdad- Itachi lo miró con odio pero el pelirrojo sonrió- sin embargo, creo que debiste de ir a buscar a algún maestro, será una semana de suspensión ¿Entendido?

-Si señor.

-Puedes retirarte- el chico salió de inmediato y se dirigió a la enfermería para ver a Deidara- en cuanto a ti, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

-Que… no volveré a hacer lo mismo, lo siento señor…

-Bueno, debes entender que lo que hiciste es una falta grave a las leyes incluso.

-Si… pero… de verdad lo lamento- se tapó la cara con las manos y fingió llorar- lo lamento tanto, señor, le juro que no se volverá a repetir, pero por favor, no me expulse, y menos le llame a las autoridades… es que si lo hace… mi hermanito Sasuke… no tiene a nadie más…

A Danzou le dio tanta pena que dijo:

-Bueno… Itachi, no llamaré a las autoridades, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, y si tendrás castigo, será un mes de suspensión.

-Si, gracias señor.

-De nada… ya puedes retirarte.

-Si, gracias- y salió de la oficina- já, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba- se fue caminando tranquilamente a buscar a Kisame.

**************** En la enfermería **************

Sasori estaba recargado junto a la cama donde habían acostado a Deidara, y tenía los ojos cerrados, en eso, escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que la enfermera había regresado.

-¿Estará bien?- le preguntó de inmediato.

-Si, no te preocupes- le sonrió- por lo que me platicaron, solo fue un golpe, solo hay que dejarlo hasta que despierte.

-_Que alivio_

-Oye, ¿No deberías ir a tomar tu clase?

-Em, gracias, pero quiero esperar a que despierte- ella solo le volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, pero no hagas ruido.

-No- y volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras estaba así, escuchó a la enfermera salir de nuevo.

A cada rato el chico volteaba a ver al rubio, para ver si ya había despertado, pero no lo hizo sino hasta unos minutos antes del toque de salida.

-Danná- el muchacho lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Que bueno que despiertas, estaba muy preocupado.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, solo he estado aquí parado.

-Bueno, en realidad te agradezco por quitarme a ese Uchiha de encima.

-No tienes porque, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo… ¿No es así?

-Jajá, si, pero fue muy valiente y lindo de tu parte.

-Em… pues… ese Uchiha debe aprender a no molestarte- se sonrojaron un poco los dos- además, para llamar tu atención, debería aprender a ser delicado contigo, a tratarte con respeto, a cuidarte…

-¿Cómo tu?

-Em… pues… yo… e… si… quizás.

-Y por cierto ¿Qué pasó después?

-Iruka y Kakashi nos encontraron, te trajimos aquí y luego fuimos a la dirección.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Qué te va a pasar?

-Pues el director me suspendió una semana, pero me creyó y seguro que a Uchiha le irá peor-sonrió triunfante pero el rubio dijo:

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Causarte problemas.

-No es problema, estoy seguro de que mi abuela lo entenderá y que Zetsu me pasará todo lo que hagan en la semana.

-Pero…

-Ya, no te preocupes, no hubiera valido la pena que Itachi te hubiera hecho algo aunque no me hubieran suspendido.

-Gracias… por cierto, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Es que encontramos a Kisame y a Tobi forcejeando, y Zetsu y yo fuimos a ayudarlo, pero el nos dijo que Itachi te había arrastrado a la bodega, así que me dijo que fuera a ayudarte, y Zetsu también dijo que fuera, que el iba a ayudar a Tobi, afortunadamente a ellos no los cacharon.

-Si, bueno- sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida- que bueno, ya nos podemos ir.

Deidara se levantó y tomó sus cosas, pero antes que saliera, llegaron todos sus amigos para ver si estaba bien.

-Dei, ¿Estás bien?, queríamos venir antes, pero no nos dejaron- le dijo Konan.

-Yo me puse a rezar en deportes para que estuvieras bien- le dijo Hidan.

-Si, hasta me puse a pensar en como recaudar dinero por si las dudas.

-Yo dejé de escribir mi autobiografía porque estaba muy preocupado.

-A mi me preguntaban todos que había pasado, y porque tenía el ojo morado, no les pude decir que había pasado, pero el ojo morado, fue por culpa de Kisame, ese ***** me golpeó cuando quise que dejara de golpear a Tobi.

-Y Tobi les dijo a los profesores que Deidara-sempai no podía venir porque estaba aquí.

-Em, si gracias chicos.

-Bueno, ¿Pero ya estás bien?

-Si.

-Qué bueno, pero ¿Qué pasó?

El chico miró a su Danná y este le hizo una mueca de "si tú quieres"

-Bueno les contaré, pero no se lo digan a nadie.

-¡Hai!

-Oigan solo yo doy ordenes.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, ordeno que no se lo cuenten a nadie.

-Jajá.

El joven rubio, ayudado por el pelirrojo les contó lo sucedido a todos, cuando terminó todos tenían expresiones de horror.

-Ese *****.

-No puede ser.

-Pero así fue.

-¿Qué le habrán hecho?

-Me enteré de que lo suspendieron por un mes- les informó Zetsu.

-Que bien, por lo menos te librarás de el por un tiempo.

El asintió y les sonrió, para esto ya estaban afuera de la escuela y cada quien tomó su camino a su casa.

Cuando Deidara llegó a su casa, escuchó a su hermanita gritar y después a su mamá.

-Hola Dei- le dijo la niña y el la saludó y le revolvió el cabello rubio que estaba suelto y más largo que el de el.

-Deidara.

-Si mamá.

-El director me llamó y me contó lo sucedido, ¿Estás bien?

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, Sasori me ayudó.

-Que bueno, debes invitarlo a venir un día, pero por otro lado, que le hicieron a ese chico Uchiha.

-Zetsu dice que lo suspendieron un mes.

-¿Y podemos confiar en lo que dice?

-Si, el se entera de lo que pasa entes que nadie.

-Pues me parece un castigo muy pequeño, pero por lo menos te librarás de el por un tiempo, bueno, vamos a comer.

-Si- respondieron los dos hermanos.

************** Al día siguiente en la escuela *************

-Vaya, Tobi ve que Kisame tampoco vino.

-… ¿Qué?… a si, seguro se fue de pinta con Itachi, pero me pregunto que estará haciendo Danná.

-Seguro que viene a la salida.

-Bueno, eso espero, quiero saber que le dijo su abuela.

-Le fue bien, no se preocupe Deidara-sempai.

-Lo intentaré. _Danná, ojala le vaya bien, si no es así, será por mi culpa._

************ Minutos antes de la hora de salida ************

El pelirrojo iba caminando por la banqueta hacia la escuela. Esperaba ver a los muchachos, sabía que Deidara estaba preocupado por lo que le hubiese dicho su abuela, pero bueno, no era para tanto.

_-La abuela Chiyo es muy comprensiva, seguro Dei deja de preocuparse cuando le diga que no me regañó, sino que es más, se indignó porque me suspendieron._

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, y casi llegaba a la escuela, cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba ambos brazos en su espalda.

-¡Akasuna!, que gusta verte, sabía que vendrías- dijo Itachi y se paró enfrente de el, así que supuso que el que lo tenía agarrado debía ser Kisame.

-Seguro viniste a vengarte.

-Resulta que si, no me gustó que anduvieras de chismoso con Danzou.

-Y ¿Qué no puedes venir tu solo?

-No me gusta la idea, pero ahora, tu pagarás- y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago y rostro, y este al no poder defenderse, solo recibía los golpes y forcejeaba para soltarse, pero no dio resultado, y después de un rato terminó en el suelo, adolorido y sin poder moverse- ¿ves lo que te pasa?, vámonos Kisame, o podrían acusarnos de esto, jajá.

Los dos se fueron rápidamente y riendo a carcajadas, ya se habían ido cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a salir y se reunieron alrededor de Sasori que aún estaba en el suelo, algunos llamaron a una ambulancia y otros intentaron ver si podían ayudarlo.

Deidara y Tobi apenas habían salido, cuando vieron al grupo de personas que estaba alrededor del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué será lo que ven?

-Tobi no sabe…

Hidan y Kakusu se acercaban a ellos con una horrible mueca en sus caras.

-Chicos, es Sasori, está tirado, seguro fueron Itachi y Kisame, lo dejaron tirado está muy mal, vengan.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta donde estaba el grupo de curiosos y Deidara se abrió paso a costa de empujones, hasta llegar a donde estaba el herido.

-Danná… no puede ser- tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente, para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Dei…

-Oh, está… ¿Alguien ya llamó a una ambulancia?- les preguntó a los demás.

-Si ya lo hice- le contestó una chica.

-Bien, gracias- se volvió hacia su maestro- no te preocupes, estarás bien.

La ambulancia llegó en menos de cinco minutos, y todos los alumnos se abrieron paso, para que algunos enfermeros que llevaban la camilla, pudieran subir a Sasori, de inmediato Deidara se acercó a uno de los doctores que no estaba cargando la camilla.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo ir?

-¿Quién eres?

-Bueno soy su amigo- vio que el doctor iba a replicar, así que agregó- y se el teléfono de su abuela o como encontrarla… por favor, déjeme ir con el.

-Bueno, está bien, sube.

No esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, se subió a la ambulancia donde ya estaba Sasori y un enfermero en la parte de atrás; se sentó del otro lado que el enfermero y antes de que cerraran las puertas, les hizo un gesto a sus amigos que estaban fuera de la ambulancia, ellos se lo devolvieron y le indicaron por señas que les llamara después para saber como estaba su amigo.

Las puertas se cerraron, y la ambulancia arrancó y transitó velozmente por las calles de la ciudad, y mientras iban en ese recorrido el rubio volvió a tomar de la mano al chico herido y la apretó con fuerza, pero está vez, el no le respondió, estaba inconsciente; el enfermero miró el triste gesto que compuso el joven rubio al no obtener respuesta y le preguntó:

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien… no se cuanto tiempo tarde en recuperarse, pero estoy muy seguro de que si lo hace, tenemos muy buenos doctores en el hospital- el chico le sonrió como agradecimiento- y… el es tu…

-Amigo, aunque para mí también es como mi maestro.

-Bueno, seguro que le animará que estés con el cuando despierte, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo un poco nervioso, porque creía que le iba a preguntar sobre si había algo más entre ellos.

-¿Si tu sabes quien le hizo esto?, porque lo golpearon, mira esos moretones- el chico los miró y efectivamente, eran golpes.

-Yo creo que fue un tal Itachi Uchiha, y seguro que lo ayudó su amigo Kisame Hoshikasi.

-Aja… bueno, pues deben denúncialos con la autoridad… esto que le hicieron es muy grave, podría costar mucho dinero en atenderse, y ya te dije que no se cuanto tiempo tarde en recuperarse.

-Mucho dinero… es que, el solo vive con su abuela, sus padres murieron y ellos no tienen mucho dinero.

-Pues… trataré de convencer al medico que le cobren lo menos posible, pero aún así, busquen la forma de conseguir dinero.

-Si… gracias, de verdad. _Con que mucho dinero, bueno… seguro que los puedo ayudar, y si no me alcanza, mamá estará dispuesta a ayudar, después de todo, el me salvó. _

La familia de Deidara, tenía una buena posición económica, aunque solo tuvieran a su madre, su padre, les dejó una gran herencia y ella trabajaba en la misma empresa que el, como una socia. Por todo esto, Deidara no se preocupaba, pues tenían el dinero suficiente para ayudar a Sasori y su abuela, pero por lo que de verdad se preocupaba era por que el de ojos mieles se mejorara.

Un minuto después, llegaron al hospital y llevaron al joven malherido a una habitación, y varios médicos lo atendieron de inmediato. Por mientras el de ojos azul cielo esperaba afuera recargado en la pared y tratando de escuchar cualquier cosa que viniera de dentro del cuarto donde se encontraba el otro chico.

No tardaron mucho, y en cuanto salieron, uno de ellos se acercó a Deidara, el lo reconoció como el doctor que le había dado permiso de ir con ellos.

-Bueno chico, ya revisamos a tu amigo.

-¿Y como está?, ¿Se pondrá bien?, ¿Le costará recuperarse?, ¿Qué tie…

-Espera, espera, ahora te digo, pero no me hagas tantas preguntas. Oye pero antes que nada, quiero que llames a sus padres…

-Su abuela.

-Bueno… su abuela, y le digas que tiene que venir.

-Está bien.

-¿Tienes celular, o necesitas teléfono?

-No, traigo mi celular, espere un momento, ahora le llamo.

El medico asintió y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Deidara marcó el teléfono de la casa de su amigo, y esperó impaciente a que le contestaran.

-Si, buenas tardes, ¿Quién es?- dijo la vos de una mujer grande por el celular.

-Hola, señora Chiyo, soy Deidara.

-A, hola querido, ¿Cómo has est…

-Es que estoy en el hospital, porque golpearon a su nieto, tiene que venir pronto por favor, el está muy grave.

-… si hijo… gracias, voy para allá- se oyó colgar el teléfono del otro lado, y luego Deidara volvió a marcar a otro número, y esperó a que contestaran.

-¿Bueno?- le contestó una niña.

-Hola, soy yo Deidara.

-Hola Dei, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mamá está ahí?

-Si, ell…

-Pásamela rápido.

-Espera- se oyó un grito- ¡Mamá!, Deidara habló, dice que es urgente, quiere hablar contigo.

-¡VOY!- habló su madre y corrió hasta el teléfono- Deidara, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, estoy en el hospital y…

-¡En el hospital!, ¿Te pasó algo?

-Bueno, a mi no, pero si a Sasori, está muy grave.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Lo golpearon y no se que le pasó, te llamo para que sepas que estoy aquí, y voy a llegar más tarde.

-Bueno… está bien, pero el hospital está lejos de casa, por favor toma un taxi o llama a la casa cuando vayas a venir.

-Si mamá- y colgó.

Buscó con la mirada al doctor, para que le dijera lo que había pasado con Sasori, pronto el medico regresó y preguntó.

-¿Ya le llamaste?

-Si, dice que viene en camino.

-Gracias.

-No es problema, pero dígame que le pasó a Sasori.

-Como te dije, ya lo revisamos y… está muy grave, tiene varias costillas rotas, también un brazo, y golpes por todo su cuerpo… quien sea que le haya hecho esto debía tener mucho rencor contra el…

-¿Pero se podrá bien?

-Tardará un poco más de un mes, pero si… se recuperará por completo- la tensión bajó un poco, pero aún así, el chico estaba preocupado

-Gracias por decirme… cuando su abuela llegue, ¿Le digo que vaya con usted?

-Si, esa es mi oficina- le mostró una puerta al final del corredor.

-Gracias- el medico ya se alejaba, cuando el chico se acordó de algo y preguntó- oiga doctor- el medico volteó- puedo… ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

-Si, pero no lo despiertes- y se volvió para luego meterse en su oficina.

El rubio entró rápidamente y contempló a su Danná, que dormía al parecer tranquilamente, y dejaba ver sobre su rostro, varios moretones, y también en lo que se podía ver de sus brazos.

Deidara se sentó en una silla y se acercó a la cama del inconsciente y lo observó con cuidado, acariciando de vez en cuando su mano.

-_Danná, te recuperaras, y ahora es mi turno de ayudarte y cuidarte, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que te mejores-_ tomó su mano y la acarició con su mejilla- _Sasori… me pregunto si tu me quieres como yo a ti… ojala si, pero aunque no lo hagas, yo haré lo que sea por ti, porque yo… _Yo te a…- la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Deidara guardó silencio, aunque no soltó la mano de Sasori.

La señora Chiyo entró en la habitación y se acercó a los dos muchachos.

-Sasori…- se acercó a el y le acarició las mejillas, una de las cuales estaba morada. Negó con la cabeza, y sus ojos se empañaron, pero se dio cuanta de la presencia de Deidara y se secó rápidamente los ojos y lo saludó- Deidara tú… gracias por llamar.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por el… lamento lo que le pasó a Sasori… creo que en parte es mi culpa… el me ayudó y por eso lo suspendieron, y por eso Itachi y Kisame lo pudieron golpear.

-No te eches la culpa, el siempre te ha estimado mucho y solo hizo lo que debía, aunque el "director" no lo entienda, pero así es.

-¡Si!, oiga… el doctor me dijo que cuando usted llegar, quería verla en su oficina… es esa que está al final de este pasillo.

-Voy a verlo pues.

-Si, yo me quedo aquí.

La señora salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Deidara un poco más tranquilo; pasó un rato en silencio, observando a Sasori, cuando este comenzó a moverse un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor un poco confundido, luego miró a Deidara y este le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, te encontraron herido afuera de la escuela y llamaron a la ambulancia y te trajeron aquí. Hace rato que tu abuela llegó y se fue a hablar con el doctor.

-Y tu…

-Yo vine aquí en la ambulancia contigo.

-Gracias.

-Te debo una no recuerdas, y haré lo que sea para pagarte, y aunque no te debiera nada también lo haría- aún tenía la mano del otro agarrada y le dio un pequeño apretón, el chico se puso un poco rojo pero le sonrió y también le apretó la mano al otro.

-De todos modos tengo que agradecerte.

-Pues entonces, de nada, pero dime ¿Quién fue?

-Ya debes saberlo.

-Entonces si fueron ellos ¿No?, Itachi y Kisame.

-Si.

-Esos dos, ya verán, me las pagarán yo…

-Tú no vas a hacer nada, es muy peligroso, y quien sabe lo que se le ocurriría hacer a Uchiha, y… no quiero que te pase nada.

-Pero mira lo que te hicieron.

-No importa ahora, yo me recuperaré, pero si Itachi te hace algo… no me lo perdonaría nunca… por favor prométeme que no te acercarás a ellos.

-Yo…

-Promételo.

-Está bien, si tú quieres.

-Si. Oye, ¿Tú crees que mi abuela tarde mucho?

-No lo se.

El pelirrojo hizo ademán de levantarse pero en vez de poder hacerlo, se cayó de nuevo e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Auch, ay, me duele.

-No te levantes- lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, pero al hacerlo, se acercó mucho a su rostro, y no hizo nada por separarse, sino que se empezó a acercar más a Sasori, y este también se acercaba, aunque muy poco porque no se podía levantar.

Sus labios apenas dieron un leve rose, cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente y los dos se separaron.

La abuela del mayor entró y los miró con tristeza, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se separaron de golpe, porque iba con la cabeza agachada.

-Sasori- se acercó a su nieto y lo abrazó con cuidado- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, no me puedo mover, pero si no lo hago, no me duele nada- sonrió tratando de animar a la abuela, pero estaba muy triste- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que…- al parecer no se atrevía a hablar, Deidara pensó que era por su presencia y dijo:

-Ahora regreso- y salió del cuarto aunque se quedó escuchando por la puerta.

-¿Pero que te pasa abuela?

-No, es que… me preocupa…

-Lo que va a costar esto.

-Em… si… la verdad no se como lo vamos a pagar… no tengo dinero suficiente… ni siquiera la mitad, y bueno, yo no gano mucho, además… tu estás aquí… y no puedes ayudar…-la mujer sollozó- no se porque te digo esto, pero… buscaré una forma de pagar.

Deidara escuchaba con mucha atención.

_-Entonces si te puedo ayudar en algo, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para que acepten el dinero?, no creo que tu abuela quiera tomarlo… mmmm… ¡Ya se!, le diré que luego me lo podrá pagar, que es por ahora hasta que Danná se cure, bien, eso haré, pero se lo diré sin que Sasori escuche, así no se sentirá mal, ni me agradecerá como loco._

Esperó un minuto más y volvió a entrar. Los dos: abuela y nieto, estaban un poco deprimidos; el solo les dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta Deidara dijo:

-Bueno… discúlpenme, pero tengo que ir a casa, mamá debe de estar un poco preocupada, y le tengo que contar lo que pasó, y los chicos también querrán saberlo… hasta luego Danná.

-Adiós Dei, ten cuidado.

-Si… señora Chiyo… me permite un momento… afuera- habló como si se tratara sobre el estado de salud de su nieto, para que este no sospechara nada.

-Si claro… vamos- los dos salieron y caminaron un poco.

-Discúlpeme, pero escuché lo que le dijo a Sasori cuando salí de la habitación, y me gustaría poder ayudarles.

-No querido, no podría aceptarlo.

-Pero es para que el se mejore.

-Es mucho dinero.

-Tengo bastante guardado, y si es necesario más, estoy seguro de que mi madre también ayudaría, por favor acéptelo, es mi manera de pagar un poco todo lo que el ha hecho por mi.

-Pero… no puedo.

-Por favor… bueno… si quiere será un préstamo, le daré el dinero… solo por ahora que Sasori está aquí, y cuando pueda, me lo paga… solo si quiere pagarlo… pero no se preocupe, por lo menos no por ahora.

-Bueno hijo… creo que está bien- y le sonrió- gracias.

-De nada, hasta luego… cuide bien a Sasori- le dijo con todo de broma.

-Ja, si lo haré.

Deidara salió del hospital, tomó un taxi y se fue a su casa, cuando llegó, encontró a su mamá y su hermana en la sala, esperándolo, miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las siete.

-Mmm… hola- les sonrió.

-Hola Deidara, ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, el está muy mal, tiene muchos huesos rotos y moretones por todas partes, pero dicen que se pondrá bien.

-Me alegro, pero ¿Y los responsables?

-Itachi y Kisame… no se a donde se hayan ido, pero su abuela tiene que ir a denunciarlos, ojala los j… perdón, los metan en la cárcel.

-Si, ¿Y que pasó?

-Bueno, yo me quedé ahí, su abuela llegó y habló con el doctor… oye mamá.

-¿Si?

-Este… pues, su abuela no tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar sus gastos, y yo la escuché que se lo decía a Sasori, así que… le dije que yo le ayudaba- su madre lo miró conmovido- pero, si no me alcanza… tu los podrías ayudar ¿Si?

-… Por supuesto, es lo menos que podemos hacer- le volvió a sonreír.

Los tres se fueron a cenar, y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación sin hablar más sobre el tema.

Deidara llamó a los chicos y les contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, todos se aliviaron un poco, pero seguían muy preocupados.

**************** Dos semanas después, en la escuela ************

-Entonces ¿Itachi no va a ir a la cárcel?

-No Tobi, pagó una buena cantidad de dinero para que no encerraran, además conmovió a todos con el cuanto de que su hermanito no tiene a nadie más.

-Pobre pequeño, tiene que vivir con el, Tobi siente lastima por el.

-Yo también, pero al parecer, no lo trata mal a el. Pero lo que me preocupa es que ya la tomó contra el maestro y su abuela; aunque no creo que les vaya a hacer algo porque ya lo tienen vigilado.

-Que bueno.

-¡Hola chicos!- varias personas se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen?

-Pues hoy vamos todos a ir a ver a Sasori ¿No te acuerdas?

-A si, casi lo olvido.

Desde que lo habían llevado al hospital, Deidara lo había ido a ver varias veces, pero los otros no habían podido ir, así que los demás planearon ir a verlo ese día.

-Vamos pues, llamen un taxi.

-¿Para todos?

-Bueno, llamen dos.

-¡Hai!

Esperaron a que llegaran los dos, y se fueron hasta el hospital. Cuando lo hicieron, Pein pagó y todos se fueron corriendo hasta la habitación de su amigo.

Las enfermeras no querían dejar pasar a tanta gente, pero al verlos tan suplicantes los dejaron entrar a todos.

-¡HOLA!- lo saludaron todos.

-¿Cómo has estado Sasori?- le preguntó Konan- Deidara nos habla sobre ti, pero pues, tu ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, creo que me aliviaré en menos tiempo del que los médicos dijeron.

-Genial, debe ser porque diario rezo por ti.

Todos rieron un poco y se sentaron a platicar un rato. Se les pasaron las horas, hasta que Pein dijo:

-Oh, miren la hora, ya es tarde, y tengo que llevar a Konan a su casa.

-Si, bueno, nos vamos, hasta luego chicos.

-Adiós.

Los dos se fueron, y minutos después Kakusu y Hidan se retiraron. Media hora después, Tobi y Zetsu se estaban despidiendo.

-Tobi se tiene que ir Deidara-sempai.

-¿Si?… entonces nos vemos mañana Tobi.

-¿No vienes con nosotros Deidara?

-No, me voy a quedar otro rato- Zetsu le dio un codazo a Tobi y les dirigió una sonrisa extraña.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, hasta luego chicos "que les vaya bien".

-Adiós.

Dejaron solos a los chicos y Sasori le tomó la mano al otro.

-¿Me extrañas en la escuela Dei?

-Si… mucho Danná.

-Yo también aquí, estoy muy solo, y parece que los corredores están vacíos.

-Creo que si, no parece haber nadie afuera- se da cuenta de lo que dice, y sonrojado mira la ventana abierta- oh, la ventana está abierta, la voy a cerrar- se levantó, pero Sasori lo jaló de la mano y lo sentó junto a el.

-¿Qué te asusta?

-No… nada… pero me da um… un poco…

-De pena.

-Em… pues… s-si… es que…

-Dei, ¿Me haces un favor?

-Si claro- respondió un poco más tranquilo porque pensó que desviarían el tema.

-Acércate- el chico se puso más rojo pero se acercó- Dei ¿Me quieres?

-Más que eso Danná.

-Con eso me basta- tomo el rostro del menos y lo acarició, para luego acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo; primero en la frente, luego en la nariz y luego… en la boca.

Y estuvieron un rato así, con ese tierno beso, hasta que Deidara se separó un poco, ya no estaba rojo, y le sonrió- yo también te amo Dei, no lo dudes.

*************** Media hora después *************

Deidara salía del cuarto con una incomparable sonrisa y un poco despeinado.

_-Mi Danná me besó… no se cuantas veces… me dijo que me ama… yo también… cuando salga de aquí yo… pasaremos lindos momentos._

Salió del hospital y se fue a su casa, pero no se dio cuenta de que un chico moreno, caminaba hasta la entrada del mismo… si, Itachi había escuchado todo lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto, porque la ventana estaba abierta, y ahora caminaba con paso decidido hacia adentro.

Como escuchó, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, y la recepcionista, había tenido que irse de su puesto por un momento, por eso nadie lo detuvo. Anduvo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sasori.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio que Sasori tenía los ojos cerrados… eso facilitaba todo.

Pero el chico pelirrojo no dormía, estaba aún recordando el sabor de los labios de Deidara, así que no escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta cuando entró Itachi, ni sus lentos pasos acercándose hacia el silenciosamente, pero después los abrió de golpe, al escuchar una respiración lenta y profunda. Y vio parado junto a el a Itachi, con una mirada llena de odio reflejada en sus ojos; estaba aterrado, pero no podía hablar, mucho menos gritar, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar aunque ya podía pararse.

El moreno notó esto y sonrió burlonamente.

-Akasuna, nunca pensé que este momento tan oportuno llegara, hoy, he venido a…- Sasori temblaba ligeramente, esperando en cualquier momento un cuchillo desgarrándolo, o una mano sobre su cuello impidiéndole respirar, pero solo había silencio por la pausa que Itachi había hecho- … dis… dis…- parecía que le costaba trabajo decir lo que quería-… disculparme.

Si no hubiera sido porque Sasori aún estaba asustado, se habría reído a carcajadas (Yo también me reí al imaginarlo).

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si… es que yo… escuché todo lo que ustedes estaban hablando… y me di cuenta… que he sido un estúpido.

Sasori estaba de acuerdo, pero no estaba en condiciones de afirmárselo.

-Además, el otro día, Sasuke, me contó que le pasa, algo similar a ustedes en la escuela, el estaba bastante mal, y me hizo darme cuenta, de lo que había yo estado haciendo, i de verdad, que lo siento.

-… es ¿En serio?

-¿Crees que me humillaría contigo en broma?

-No.

-Pues es cierto… y… si el no quiere… no me volveré a acercar a Deidara… por favor díselo.

-Lo haré, ojala cumplas tu palabra.

-Yo también lo haré- y se retiró sin decirle nada más.

-_Pero que extraño, ojala sea verdad lo que dice._

***************** Una semana después *************

Sasori se había recuperado antes de lo previsto, y ese día ya regresaba el escuela "Tengo que ir, tengo una beca que conservar" les había dicho a sus amigos cuando le preguntaron que porque volvía tan pronto.

Ahora estaba caminando con Deidara afuera de la escuela. Cerca de ellos, se encontraban los demás platicando.

-Que lino verlos así ¿No Pein?- dijo Konan con ojos de ternura (pienso como Konan).

-Pues… em… nos vemos más lindos tú y yo- los demás se rieron, hasta la chica sonrió.

-Vámonos ¿No?, creo que hay que darle un poco de privacidad.

-¡Si!, y no estar como Hidan-san que les quiere tomar fotografías.

Todos volvieron a reír aunque Hidan miró mal a Tobi. Luego todos se fueron.

-Vaya ya se fueron, me ponían un poco nervioso.

-…- Sasori lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- pues así son nuestros amigos.

-Y así nos caen bien.

-Si… vamos a caminar- se levantan y comienzan a caminar, pero Sasori no suelta al rubio.

-Pero… sigo sin entender como te pudo ir a pedir perdón.

-Yo tampoco, pero dice que su hermano Sasuke lo convenció.

-Solo por eso me agrada el chico.

-Espero que no más que yo.

-Nunca.

Luego caminaron en silencio hasta un parque, donde divisaron una escena extraña: Itachi estaba cerca de ahí e intentaba acercarse a una chica rubia.

-Hola, mi nombre es Itachi, ¿Tu como te llamas?- alcanzaron a escuchar que decía.

-…- la chica se sonrojó y rió un poco- … Ino…

Siguieron caminando.

-Espero que tenga suerte con ella.

-¿Por?

-Así te deja en paz.

-Supongo.

-Oye… mi abuela sigue preocupada por pagarte.

-…- toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa en la boca- bueno… para mí eso vale mucho.

-Entonces…- el hace lo mismo con el rubio- me gustará pagarte.

Los dos se ríen y siguen caminando abrazados.

-No es cierto… si te voy a pagar…

-Ahora no te preocupes por eso.

-No, ahora me voy a preocupar por hacerte feliz.

-Ya lo haces.

-Pues dentro de poco lo serás más- le sonríe pícaramente.

-¿Por qué…

-Ya lo verás…

Sasori toma de la mano al joven rubio y se lo lleva del parque.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Yo tampoco me esperaba lo ultimo, cuando Itachi pide perdón, pero solo se me ocurrió.

Espero que les ayan gustado, y les pido plisssss, dejen sus reviews.

Hasta la proxima, espero subir ahora si un ItaSasu.


End file.
